Unexpected Journeys
by nativejoker
Summary: The Lonely Mountain once a powerful kingdom that had treasures that ran down it's gilded halls, but that was all taken when the dragon Smaug and stole what was theirs now an expedition is readied to take it back, but will this young girl with outrageous claims help them? (Don't Own Harry Potter or The Hobbit)
1. chapter 1

Hermione stood hostage with a Death Eaters wand to her throat watching helplessly as her friend stood with what they were after, what they all are after. Harry stood holding the orb tight in his grasp as he saw his friends in the tight hold of the Death Eaters.

"Hand it over, Potter" Lucius Malfoy ordered as he stretched out his hand

Harry looked down at the orb once more shaking his head soon after handing it over, as it was passed on a white flash was shown behind Lucius turning to find a unfortunate suprise for the Death Eater.

"Get away from my godson" Sirius growled striking him in the face

The Order came swooping in knocking over Death Eaters one by one only missing Bellatrix Lestrange, the exchange of spells flying through the air. Ron meet up with Harry on the circular platform Hermione trying her best to keep out of rage of any stray spells, seeing her chance she ran to meet her friends.

"Not so fast!" Bellatrix shouted in crackle of laughter

Bellatrix began to throw a storm of spells the young witch defended herself the best she could being pushed back. Being cornered in the large ark that stood center of the room Bellatrix threw one last spell pushing her through the ark.

As an elderly man rode down on a steady paced horse on a path, an old staff that looked like a branch from old tree cradling in his arms as to have better control of his horse. Smoking an pipe puffing out smoke every now and then it was when he spotted a curious sight a young lady face down laying in a small creek her garments soaked. Stepping down from his horse he approached the young one as to get a better look she held tight her hand a small piece of wood.

"What is this now?"

Wiggling it out of her grasp he examined it thoroughly he felt power just by the feel, reminding him of his staff a bit returning his gaze to the young one.

"Well can't leave she might catch a cold" he grumbled

Hermione's head throbbed it didn't help that she felt a swaying motion even beginning to hear the pitter patter of hooves eyes opening she realized she was on a horse. Her head shot up and looking around she saw the animal was going down a dirt path, it was when the person leading the horse caught her eye.

"I see you're awake" an elderly voice said

"Dumbldore" She asked in shock

"Dumbldore? Strong name unfortunately for you I am not him I am Gandalf the grey" he answered

"Sorry, you just remind me of someone I once knew" she apologized

"No need to apologize my dear"

"Sorry, but may I ask where I am?"

"We are just outside the Shire if we continue on this path we'll get there by noon" he answered

"I'm sorry to trouble you, but where is that?"

"It's no trouble and you seem very apologetic, may I ask why before answering your own question?" He asked eyeing the girl curiously

"Well it seems like I'm being a bit of a burden to you since you're the one walking" she confessed

"Young lady I have walked many a mile and still these old bones have carried me far so don't you worry" he chuckled causing her to dorn a small smile

"And as for your question the Shire is far aways west of Middle Earth" he answered

"Middle Earth?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Well...nevermind you wouldn't believe me if I told you" She laught out as if it was an insane tale

"Miss um I'm afraid you haven't told me your name"

"Hermione...Hermione Granger"

"Well Lady Granger I have been around for long time heard every tale, heard of every story that the sky and mountains have to tell I'm sure yours won't" he said with a smile and chuckle

"Well it would seem I am not from around here"

"I can tell just by looking at you"

"Well I'm from a place that is **extremely** different from yours" she explained

"Tell of where you hail from"

Hermione began to explain and describe her world which contained wizards and witchs using magic from varieties, Gandalf walked by her quietly listening to her tale intently.

"Well Lady Granger I have heard stories like yours, but I will need time to remember" he grumbled coughing on smoke from his pipe

"Are you okay?" She asked concerned

"Yes, don't worry yourself"

The two stopped just outside the Shire entrance Gandalf taking the horse behind a very large shrub.

"Here" he said handing her a grey cloak

"What's this for?" She asked with confusion as she stepped down from the horse

"You stand out more than you should hopefully this could cover you until you have a proper time to change" he answered

Without another word she threw the cloak over her shoulders covering herself. He then continued to guide the horse into the Shire Hermione was taken back by the appearance of the inhabitants, they were short almost childlike height.

"Gandalf, sir who are these people?"

"They are called Hobbits, halflings that take residents in the Shire" he answered

Leaving the horse near the entrance they made way to a small dwelling that overlooked the half the Shire, sitting outside was a Hobbit that sat smoking a pipe similar to Gandalf's puffing out Os of smoke. On passing by Gandalf who turned it into a butterfly poofing in front of the man's face.

"Oh um good morning" he said

"What do you mean good morning?"

"Beg your pardon?"

"Do you mean that it is a good morning, or that you are implying that on this particular day it is a good morning, or you're saying that it should be good morning just because you wish it to be, or it is simply a good morning?" He asked as almost a riddle

"All at once I guess"

"You have no idea who I am do you Bilbo Baggins, it's me Gandalf the grey" he grumbled

"Wait, the same Gandalf that has those fantastic fireworks? I didn't think you were still in business" Bilbo said returning his pipe to his mouth

The old man glared at him sternly as Hermione giggled a bit using her hand to hide her smile and a cough to hide the laughter.

"Oh and who might you be?" Bilbo asked looking past the old wizard to the young lady

"Oh I'm Hermione Granger nice to meet you" She responded with a smile and bow of the head

"Likewise, now may I ask what I can do for you this evening?" he asked

Gandalf eyed the young woman behind giving her a look that said 'let me talk' and which she nodded in response.

"I was hoping to find a Hobbit who craved adventure" he hinted to the young Hobbit

"A-adventure? No, no sorry there are no adventurous Hobbits here, for I am Bilbo Baggins of **Baggend** now good evening" Bilbo said retreating to his burrow

Gandalf sighed slowly approached the door that lead into the young Hobbit's home he then focused a bit of his magic at the tip of his staff placing an insignia on the bottom of the door. Spotting Bilbo through the curtains he left with Hermione quickly behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Gandalf what did you put on Bilbo's door?" Hermione asked walking by his side

"I was tasked for marking a place a company I'm to meet at" he answered

"Isn't that a bit rude to have a meeting at someone's house without telling them?"

"In this case this person needs it more than you might think" he said with a deep breath

"So what now?"

"Now you must get yourself some proper clothing so not to arouse suspicion" he answered

"I have a solution, and by the way where is my wand?" She asked a bit frantic

"Oh here I found it by you when you unconscious" he said handing the small piece of wood

Hermione changed her clothes into something more suitable a white dress shirt of sorts, brown pants with a darker shade of boots and matching belt though she kept the dark grey cloak. The two entered a small pub where there wasn't many during the day besides a bit older folk in the area, Gandalf and his young companion sat in the far back by a table.

"Order what you like, I'll be paying since you may not have coin on you" Gandalf offered

"Thank you"

A small Hobbit stopped at their table Hermione just order something to eat since she hadn't ate especially when they were prepared to go and retrieve the prophecy. It was a light meal that just consisted of eggs and potatoes a pleasant silence came between them, as she took small glances at the wizard more and more he reminded her of the old headmaster of Hogwarts.

"So what are we waiting for?" She asked taking another bite

"I am waiting for a company that I'll be joining hopefully they'll be arriving soon" He answered taking off his hat and setting on the table

A few hours passed until became alert that his mark had sensed one of the company entering Bilbo's home.

"Well it appears that we must be on our way" Gandalf said placing his hat on it's usual spot

"What? Where we going?" Hermione asked a bit suprised by the sudden action

"Back to Bilbo's burrow I suspect it would seem that a few of the company have made" he answered

Walking out the pub retracing the path they used to reach the pub which was hard to be comfortable in due to the small stature of the locals.

"So Gandalf what's this company your joining?"

"I'll explain once we've returned to Bilbo's"

As they reached his short friend's home it was near dark with a large collection of Dwarves arguing and trying to shove through the door, Hermione saw they were slightly taller than Hobbits only going a few inches past her elbow.

"Who else could it be!? It's not like I need more Dwarves!" Bilbo shouted in anger on the other side of the door

Opening it the arguing stopped as they fell through landing on each other and the once clean now mud covered floor.

"Gandalf" Bilbo sighed out as soon as he spotted the greying beard

As the two crouched to enter the home Hermione saw the bearded men rushing past each other with plates and baskets of foods, looking to her elder for guidance she saw him beginning to count them off.

"We're one short" he said low, but loud enough to hear

"He'll be late he had to meet our kin in Iron Hills he'll come" a bald dwarf said with mug in his hands

As the table was set for the Dwarves to eat food began to fly, ale began to spill over from the cups with a few belchs and laughter filling the room. Gandalf sat at the end of the table smoking his pipe as usual with taking a few sips of a very tiny cup of wine.

"Lady Granger, Here you go" Bilbo said handing her plate filled small cheeses, a few biscuits with a bit of fruit as well

"Oh thank you, Master Baggins" she said with gratitude

"Oh it's no trouble, I just thought since everyone was eating you shouldn't be left out" he joked with smile

"Oh, but what about you?" She asked with a concerned tone

"Not to worry, I had just ate supper before all...of this...happened" he answered gesturing to his uninvited guests

"Well it is a bit amusing" she chuckled

As they all had finished eating Bilbo caught up to Gandalf a began to list off what the Dwarves had destroyed or damaged while they had stayed.

"I'm sorry Gandalf! I just can't"

"You worry too much master Baggins" Gandalf gestured with his pipe

"Sorry to interupt, but what should I do with my plate?" The youngest of the company asked hold the piece of porcelain

"Here Ori give it ere" Fili said grabbing it

Fili then tossed it to his brother Kili who then tossed to another and so a creative way of cleaning was presented to the young witch who sat quietly where she could look on without getting hit by a plate.

 _Blunt the knives_ , _bend the forks_ ,

 _Smash the bottles and burn the corks_

Chip _the glasses and crack the plates_

 _That's what Bilbo Baggins hates_

The Dwarves sang which could only make Gandalf smile as he watch and Hermione clap to it with a wide smile and laughter.

 _Cut the cloth_ , _trail the fat_ ,

 _Leave the bones on the bedroom matt_

 _Pour the milk on the pantry floor_

 _Splash the wine on every door_

 _Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl_

 _Pound them up with a_ _thumping pole_

 _And when you_ 've _finished if they are whole_

 _Send them down the hall to roll!_

 _That's what Bilbo Baggins hates_

At the end of the song the plates were cleaned and neatly stacked on top each other without a single mishap to heard about. It went dead silent as a rather hard loud knock on the door was echoed throughout the room.

"You might want to answer that Bilbo" Gandalf said

Doing as instructed he closed the gap quickly between him and the door, opening he found himself face to face with Dwarve that had a stern face and carried himself with confidence.

"Thorin Oakenshield, pleased to make your acquaintance" he greeted in a deep voice bowing slightly

"Good of you to make it Thorin" Gandalf said getting of to greet him

"I saw your mark on the door, knew this was the place" he answered

"What mark? That door just got painted last week" Bilbo added

"I placed it there, and now that we all are here we can start"


	3. Chapter 3

Thorin took his spot at the head of the table as Gandalf sat at the other end with Bilbo standing by his side and Hermione sitting in a corner to look on. The rest of the company sat on each side waiting for the newcomer to speak, but instead one of his company did instead.

"So what word of our kin in the Iron Hills?"

"They say it's a lost cause" he responded

"Haven't they seen the signs?"

"Yes, ravens are returning to the mountain we say it's time" the elder of the Dwarves said

"Aye!" The others agreed

"But not let us forget what dwells within" Gandalf reminded them

"Yes, Smaug"

"Sorry who is this Smaug?" Bilbo hesitantly asked

"A fierce dragon that dwells in the Lonely Mountain"

That well known fact silenced whatever voice that was still heard.

"Didn't you all forget!? We have a wizard in our company Gandalf would have killed a hundred dragons in his time! Right Gandalf!?" Kili shouted turning all attention to the grey wizard who began to choke on his smoke

"Well! Give us a number!!" Another shouted beginning an argument

Shouting and pointing tossing accusations at one another.

"Enough!!" Thorin shouted silencing them all abruptly

"Now Gandalf how do propose we enter the entrance has been sealed for sixty years" the elder asked

"Balin is right, without a way in we may as well consider ourselves dead" Thorin agreed

"Well there...is a way" Gandalf said holding an old key of Dwarven make

"Where did you get that?" Thorin asked realizing what it was

"It was given to me by your father...Thrain" he answered

"Now it is yours" he said handing it over to him

"Now that we have a way in now need to plan, to retrieve the Archon stone" Balin said

One of the company pulled out a map and everyone crowded the piece of parchment.

"Now what we need to in order for us get the stone we need to get past Smaug" Balin said

"Yes, dragons have a keen sense of smell"

"We need a person of skill and cunning"

"We need a burglar" Thorin bluntly said

"And a pretty darn good one I bet" Bilbo added

"And are you?" Balin asked him

"Am I-what no! I have never stolen a thing in my life!" Bilbo said in shock at the very thought

"The boys right, he is a bit green" Balin agreed

That was when began to say comments to support Balin's claim in which Bilbo felt a bit of relief.

"Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, a burglar he is" Gandalf said as the room darkened as a result to his rage Hermione had never felt a more disturbing or powerful presence

"Hobbits are light on their feet able to sneak past the best of us, and the stench of a Hobbit is foreign to Smaug" Gandalf reasoned

"Alright give it to him, Bofur" Balin ordered

Bofur then handed the young Hobbit a folded piece of paper in which he undid to find a contract into the company with conditions.

"That reminds me Gandalf, who is the young maiden?" Thorin asked nodding towards Hermione who had all been quiet during the exchange

"Would you introduce yourself dear"

"Oh I am Hermione Granger pleased to meet you" She said with a small smile

"And when did you take her on?" Thorin asked returning to Gandalf

"She is a more recent addition"

"If she too is to join us, she too must sign that contract same as Bilbo" he whispered in his ear who nodded in response

Hermione stood over Bilbo reading with as carefully and thoroughly as he was.

"Incineration?" Bilbo asked the Dwarves

"Oh yeah burn the flesh off your bones they will" Bofur confirmed

After reading it Bofur tried to comfort him though failing terribly he stopped until he fainted to the floor. With the help of Hermione and Gandalf they help support him till they got him in his chair in his den.

"I'm alright, I just need to sit" he reassured while holding a cup of warm tea

"You've been sitting for far too long"

"Gandalf I just can't be going off, I'm a Baggin"

"You are also a Took" the old wizard retorted

"Did you know that your great great great uncle was so large he could ride a regular horse? He even fought in the battle of the Rolling Hills knocking the Goblin King's head off"

"Now you're just making that up"

"Nevertheless he wasn't afraid to try, even if it meant his life" he said

"I'll think about it" he answered in which Gandalf gave him a wary eye

Bilbo got up and walked to the other side of the room as Thorin approached the old wizard.

"It's for the best Gandalf the world is no place for gentl folk" Thorin said

Hermione had received her own copy of the exact same contract that paralleled the conditions as Bilbo's own. She held it tight looking at the line that read 'signature' carefully weighing her options until Gandalf saw her.

"What is wrong miss Granger?" He asked

"What oh sorry, I'm starring at this and...I'm at a lost" she confessed

Nodding he sat by her cleaning his pipe with a weathered cloth.

"Well there are two things you need to consider when such a problem appears"

"What are they?"

"Is what you want or what you need more important"

"Is there a difference?" She asked confused

"Wanting makes you crave for more and is short lived, but what you need stays with you forever" he answered patting her shoulder then returning to the company

Again returning her gaze to the contract when the Dwarves began to sing once more.

Far over the Misty Mountains cold

To dungeons deep and caverns old

We must away, ere break of day

To find our long forgotten gold

Hermione heard the song they spoke of familiar things to themselves, that was when it hit her they were singing about their home that had been taken from them.

The pines were roaring on the heights

The wind were moaning in the night

The fire was red, it flaming spread

The trees like torches blazed with light

Looking down she got up immediately and approached Bilbo.

"Master Baggins? Do you have a quill and ink?"

"Yes, miss Granger over there in my study" he gestured

She quickly enter the rather neat study desk grabbing a quill dipping it in ink and signed the contract. She then handed it to Balin who eyed her then the contract hesitant in her decision he nevertheless smiled at her and welcomed her into the company in which she smiled brightly.


	4. Chapter 4

It was early dusk the sun just barely peaking out the horizon the Dwarves gathering their things Gandalf was also bright and early as well seeing the company counting inventory of their weapons and other essentials he spotted Hermione still asleep.

"Miss Granger" he called out quietly as he shook her awake

Stirring her eyes opened up with Gandalf as her first sight.

"...and her I thought it was all a dream" she said with a chuckle and a small portion of disappointment

"Unfortunately it is not, now come we have a journey to venture" he chuckled back

Doing as told she grabbed her cloak and wand waiting alongside Gandalf, after their gear was packed the entire team left the Baggins home. Luckily before waking the young Hermione Gandalf traveled to the nearest stable to buy a horse for her to travel on. The company packed their ponys and the extra baggage on a spare pony they had.

"Alright now let's hurry I want to be out the Shire before nightfall" Thorin ordered leading

"Gandalf how far is it to get to the Lonely Mountain?" Hermione asked as tried to ride properly on her horse

"It's hard to say my dear, if we don't run into any trouble not long" he answered

"And if we run into trouble?"

"Then it might take longer than expected"

As they just exited the Shire putting a bit of distance between it and them a voice shouted out to them.

"Wait!!"

Looking back they saw Bilbo Baggins running as far as his short legs and breaths could take him.

"I signed it!! I signed it" he said stopping by Balin handing the unfolded contract

Balin held it firmly in hand and looked at it to see if everything was in order.

"Well everything seems to be in order, well master Baggins welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield" he said shaking his hand

"Very well get him a pony" Thorin ordered

"Oh no that won't be necessary-ah!" He began until he was interupted by Fili and Kili lifting him up onto a pony

A partial of the ride seemed to be of Bilbo trying to keep control of his pony, it was a mostly pleasant ride though Hermione saw Thorin catching a few glances of her and Gandalf.

"Tell me miss Granger, where do you come from?" Thorin asked refocusing on the trail

She was hesitant to tell the Dwarve until she came up with a answer.

"Just a small village from the south nothing grand" she answered

"The south you say, so you must be from near Rohan then, but my question to you Gandalf is how did you two meet" he commented

"Young Granger here was lost, asked her is she wanted to come long"

"And your answer?" Thorin asked returning to her

"I said yes, like Gandalf said I was lost and I needed some guidance" she simply answered

Deeming it as an acceptable answer he returned his attention back to the trail it had been a more than pleasant morning that is until it began to downpour Hermione had wanted to use a spell to keep it off them, but Gandalf advised her against it unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Gandalf! Can you do something about this deluge!?"

"Sorry master Dwarve, but if you want me to change the weather of the world you can find yourself another wziard!" He responded

"Are there others?" Bilbo asked

"Other what?"

"Other wizards" Bilbo asked the question also interested Hermione as well

"Yes, there are five of us two blues...unfortunately I have forgotten their names Radaghast the brown who prefers the company of forest and those dwell within and then there is Sarumon the white the head of our order" he explained

It had gotten dark as quickly as they noticed it finding a nice spot by some well covered rocks the company set up camp for the night. Bilbo nonchalantly walked over to his pony trying his best to hide his hand.

"Here you go" he said feeding the pony an apple

"That's nice of you" Hermione said making the hobbit jump

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you"

"That's okay, miss Granger you just caught me off gaurd" he said

A screech in the night made them look to the horizon as did Fili and Kili who sat by the fire.

"What was that?" Hermione asked

"Orcs" Fili answered

"Orcs?" Bilbo asked

"Yes, though they won't come this way probably just a hunting party" Kili answered

"Don't worry master Baggins, they won't come and snatch you in your sleep" Fili joked

"That is nothing to joke about" Thorin said his booming voice catching his nephews off gaurd

"I didn't mean anything by it uncle" Fili apologized

"That is because you know not of what you speak of" he said going to the nearby cliff and began to scan the horizon for the thing he hated most

It was quiet with only the crackle of the fire filling the void.

"Don't take too hard, Thorin has much reason to hate Orcs" Balin reassured them all

"Why does he hate Orcs?" Hermione asked taking a seat on a small rock

Balin smiled as he truly did love to retell the tale of Thorin Oakenshield.

"It was long ago when Thorin's father Thrain attempted to retake an old city of Dwarves..." Balin began

" **Battle raged as Orc iron clashed Dwarven steel at the gates of Moria one dwarf after another died as well as an orc the stone painted red with blood the screeching of the orc horde was match with the roar of the Dwarven army. The tide had slowly went into the orc army we lost more men that was when** ' **he** ' **the pale orc Azrog the defiler appeared on the battlefield our king at the time Thrain met him at the centre the two clash**

 **The giant began to strike Thrain only managed to shield himself unable to fight back Azrog chopped of his head destroying whatever spirit we had until Thorin charged him sword in hand and fought the orc**

 **The two until they could no longer draw breath that was until Thorin picked up a oak branch using it as a shield and with one blow he chopped off the pale Orc's hand that was when our spirit just like a miracle reappeared**

 **Pushing the horde back into Moria we lost many that day,** **but at the cost of loss we gained a truly great king, a leader to reclaim our home** "

As Balin finished his tale the other

Dwarves stood looking on at their king, Hermione was awe of the sight she had never seen such dedication and loyalty she could tell just by their faces that these men would sacrifice their life as would he.

"Get some rest, we have a long journey ahead of us" Thorin ordered

As young witch lay she had difficulty falling to sleep rising from her slot on the hard ground she went to find a place to think. Finding a place on a rock overlooking the hills she began to rub her wand gently thinking about her friends, what were they doing? Did they defeat Voldemort?" She would never know.

"You should be careful where you sit" Thorin suggested as he approached her

"Oh my apologies did I wake you?"

"No, I volunteered to stand guard that doesn't explain why you are awake"

"Oh nothing you could say I'm just feeling a bit troubled" she answered

"By what?"

"Had friends back...home and I was just wondering if they were having as much an adventure as I was" she chuckled slightly returning her gaze to her wand

"What is that?" He asked noticing it was no mere stick

"Oh it's my candle lighter, a small piece of home you could say" she said with a smile

"I'm sure you'll see it again, as I hope I can one day return to mine"

"That's why I'm here to help do just that" she added with a smile

"Well Lady Granger you should get some rest or you won't be ready by dawn" he chuckled as left

Gandalf looked on from a spot the two couldn't see him and smiled.

' _Maybe miss Granger can get through that skull of_ _his_ ' he thought


	5. Chapter 5

Rising as bright and early as the day previous the company followed the same path though it did take some time to find since they camped so far away from it. Most of the morning went splendidly no enemies to avoid though they were always ready for a fight, but they did have to speed up if they wanted to try and get to the Lonely Mountain before spring ended. Most of the company did share a few tales as they rode along the path as well as a couple of laughs to Hermione this seemed rather odd they were on a rather dangerous mission, and they way these perceived it was unique. It was dangerous yes though it didn't have to be a poor experience for them so sharing moments where on can have a laugh or a good conversation was luxury on such journeys.

The company then came upon a burnt down cabin that Thorin mentioned to them before leaving that they could set up at.

"A farmer used to live here...I wonder where he went?" Gandalf explained getting off his pony

Gandalf took a closer look at the scene blackened pieces of wood lay on the ground piles of ash spread across the once wooden floor with a few items scattered across as well. This fire didn't seem ordinary or even close to an accident as well this made Gandalf very uncomfortable.

"I advise against setting up here, we should take the hills where it's much more safer than out in the open" Gandalf suggested

"No, that would cost us too much time we stay here and when dawn arrives we can continue on our path" Thorin protested

"Thorin if we stay here I guarantee that trouble will no doubtfully find us" Gandalf again suggested

"And if we take your route I am sure that we will not make to Erebor by the end of Spring" Thorin growled

Gandalf gave the dwarf a furious look and stormed off with his staff tight in hand.

"Gandalf where are you going?" Bilbo asked

"To talk to the only person who has any sense around here mister Baggins" he grumbled

"Who is that?"

"Me" he shouted as he far gone

"Wait! Gandalf!!" Hermione shouted as she chased the rather suprisingly fast man

The company stared after the two with Thorin's gaze a few longer than the rest.

"Let's set up camp"

Gandalf had used the trail he had wanted the company to use coming to a great plain with large boulders spread across each hill.

"Gandalf!!"

Turning he saw it was the young witch finally catching up to him.

"Miss Granger? What are you doing here?" He asked suprised

"Trying my best to catch you!" She answered taking a deep breath

"Well it was ill sought out" he commented

She looked at him still trying to breath normal again, but he sighed eyeing her one more time.

"Maybe it's fortunate that you came"

"Why is that?"

"Cause I have a task that needs to be done"

"And what task might that be?"

"You see there is a secret path hidden in one of these rock formations I might need some assistance finding it" he said gesturing his staff to the horizon

Approaching one of many collection of rocks as she did as well searching for the secret passage he spoke of. It had gotten dark out with only a a makeshift torch to help them see, there was only one boulder left at the center of the field though it was far away from the forest they had came from. Looking behind the first stone she found a hollow center leading farther in.

"I found it!" She alerted

"Shhh!" He said

"Oh sorry"

He came to her seeing she indeed found the passage he mentioned.

"Good my girl, now let us return to our company" he ordered

The trek back to their camp was hard as well with it being too risky to have a light to show them the way.

"Wait" he whispered

"What?"

The sound of snapping twigs and the sound of their Dwarven companions in trouble. Sneaking to into a bush they saw a large fire with some the company being roasted over with rest nearby.

"Wait! You think that only sage can do the trick!? You're wrong!" Bilbo shouted

"Then how do you cook dwarf?" The massive creature asked

"What is that?" Hermione asked

"Trolls" he grumbled

"Trolls?" She asked shocked at the size of the three massive creatures

She had faced a troll before thought not one that could talk or that big nevertheless three!

"Don't worry dear the sun is about to come Bilbo is just buying us time" he reassured her

She nodded Gandalf rushed from the bush to the massive boulder that would block the sun when came. Hermione saw Bilbo spot Gandalf.

"I'm just gonna have a snack!" A troll commented as he picked up one of the company opening his jaw ready to eat him

"No! You don't want that one!"

"Why?"

"He's...infected!" He delayed

"Eww!!" He said dropping him

"Actually they all are infected I wouldn't risk it"

The Dwarves began to argue with Bilbo until Thorin realized what he was doing, kicking one of them in order for him to gesture for them to play along in which they did.

"Well you know! I think you're just full of rubbish! Let's just eat them!!"

"You foul creatures!"

Gandalf then appeared on the boulder standing over them.

"Go back to the darkness from once you came!" He commanded as he broke the boulder in half flooding them with the shine of the sun

The trolls slowly began to turn into stone hard statues that was when Hermione put the fire out releasing the Dwarves from their binding as did Gandalf who released the others from the bags they were confined in. Gandalf turned his attention to the trolls-turned-statues banging his staff one.

"What are mountain trolls doing this far south?" Thorin asked

"In times where great evil was once present they traveled this far" he explained

"It was good thing the sun came when it did" Gandalf said gesturing his staff to the broken stone

"No thanks to your burglar" Thorin added

"It was Bilbo's action and good thinking that kept you out of death's grasp" Gandalf reminded him which Thorin gave a sour look

Gandalf thought for moment wondering how quickly they got here.

"Wonder how they avoided the sun for so long?"

"...There must be a cave" Thorin answered

Searching the nearest mountain they found the home of trolls with large piles of coins and silver as well as jewelry, three of company began to dig putting a chest in.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked curious at the sight

"Aye what are you doing?" Dwalin asked using his axe to rest his arms on

"Making a long term deposit" one answered

Thorin found a rather usual blade as Gandalf held another of same origin in hands.

"They are of Elvish make" Gandalf said just before Thorin could unsheath it

"You'll find no finer blade!" Gandalf said just before Thorin could put it down

To test his claim Thorin unsheathed it with a fury, but was suprised to find a blade as elegant as the elfs could make. As they exited Gandalf found a small blade buried in leafs, as well as small dagger beside it.

"Bilbo, Hermione" Gandalf called out as soon as he exited the cave

The two walked over to the wizard careful of their step as to not fall.

"Here you two go, they seem like your size, they are of Elvish make so they'll glow blue if goblins or Orcs are present" he said handing them over

The two took them hesitantly looking at each other with doubt.

"I can't take it Gandalf" Bilbo said handing it back, though Hermione remained quiet

"Why not?" He asked

"I can't be like them...courageous" he answered

"Bilbo, having courage isn't knowing when to take a life...but knowing when to spare one" he said with his words full of wisdom

"There's something coming!" Dwalin shouted readying his axe to attack as did everyone else

Preparing for what came they all suprised as very large rabbits pulling a man ridding on a sled.

"Gandalf!" He shouted

"Radaghast?"


	6. Chapter 6

The two wizards went aways from the company in order to discuss a very important matter. Radagast the Brown was a secluded wizard who too the company of animals than to man, Hermione looked at the wizard his hair was knotted with pieces of dirt and tree leafs being present he had on heavy fur clothing and what looked like tree bark covering a part of his face.

"Gandalf! The forest is dying nothing grows well nothing good anyway" he explained to his grey bearded friend

"And I won't tell you about the webs"

"Webs?" Gandalf asked

"Spiders, big ones they have taken up residence at Dol Guldur" he answered

"Dol Guldur? The old fortress has been abandoned for years"

"Not anymore"

" **I followed the spiders to the old fortress I was suprised it hadn't collapsed, but there it stood or what was left of it.** **I was very uncomfortable nothing good came out of those stones** , **I felt an unfamiliar presence a very dark one at that**.

 **It was then I was attack by a spirit that emerged out a pillar striking me with a blade I had to fight it off, that was when 'he** ' **appeared a necromancer I thought not twice before running out of that wretched place** "

After Radagast finished his tale he was spooked by his story realizing where he was.

"Here have puff of this it will calm the nerves" Gandalf suggested wiping the end of his pipe with his beard

Radagast took his inhaling a large puff of smoke that no doubt did the trick by Radagast's face then exhaling out his nose and ears.

"Now are you sure of what you saw?" Gandalf asked to make sure his friend was imagining such dark things

Radagast then went into his coat pulling out a item covered in cloth, Gandalf grasped it and began to undo the knots exposing a hilt of a bladed weapon.

"This could not come from the living" he answered

A screech was heard that seemed to be not far as well.

"It's a Orc hunting party!" Dwalin shouted

"Then let's get the horses" Bilbo suggested

"We can't! They were scared off" Fili said

"We must find a way to escape" Thorin said

"I'll hold'em off" Radagast volunteered holding his staff

"These are Gundabad Wargs they'll catch you as soon as they see you!" Gandalf argued

"These Rhosgobel rabbits!" He yelled

"I like to see them try" he said with a wide smile

The Orc hunting party looked over a cliff scanning the horizon while their Gundabad's sniffed for a scent, Radagast snapped his reigns the Rhosgobel hopped leading them on a chase Thorin's company ran onto the field going one way Radagast came past them with a number of Orc behind as well. Changing direction they tried their best to stay out of sight using the boulders as cover, running to the far side again they were cut by the Orcs and Radagast changing directions Thorin witnessed Gandalf gesture with his staff.

"Where are leading us!?" Thorin questioned, but only received a gaze

They found themselves in the center of field once again at the boulder formation that Gandalf and Hermione found to posses the hidden passage, but before they could go in a Orc strayed from the pack sniffing out their scent. Thorin nodded to his nephew Fili who drew his bow from his quiver readying his arrow he quickly came out of cover shooting it into the Gundabad's shoulder causing the Warg falling off the rock. The loosing balance too fell off as the Dwarves began to slash and stab the two alerting the pack of their presence.

"Hurry! In here!" Gandalf shouted going into the passage

The company jumped down one by one without hesitation the pack saw them enter one Gundabad tried to reach them shoving it's oversized head into the rocks snapping it's jaws. Then a horn was heard with a stampede with the pack screeching pain and anger at their attackers, the fighting hot further away while they went down the path.

"Gandalf where are we going?" Hermione asked down the narrow path

"You'll see" he answered

It took them half an hour to reach their destination, it was a magnificent city with elegant structures with a beautiful forest that seemed to coexist with the city as well with an enormous waterfall at the center.

"This my friends is Riverdale, home of the elfs" Gandalf answered Hermione was amazed by the sight to behold

"This was your plan along!" Thorin growled

"Hush now Thorin, you have no enemies unless you make them, now let me talk and you won't have to" Gandalf retorted

Entering they stood on circular platform with archways adorning the edges, a liaison of the king meet with Gandalf.

"Mithrandir, how are you?" He asked in Elvish tongue

"Good, I am here to see Lord Elrond" he answered bowing in respect in the same language

"I am afraid he is out at the moment" he answered with regret

"Where might he be?"

A horned sounded as a line of horses masked with Elven armor with the very people one their backs. The Dwarves formed a defensive circle as the Elfs surrounded them arrows and blades drawn. A elf got off looking at Gandalf with a familiar expression and smile hugging the wizard.

"Mithrandir it's great to see you!" He chuckled

"As you as well Lord Elrond"

"Now I know why Orcs came so close to our borders"

"You are right indeed"

"Now who are our guests?" He asked turning to the Dwarves

"This is Thorin Oakenshield and Company" he answered

Thorin glared at the elf who just smiled.

"Would you all like something to eat?" He asked in which they all set their weapons down at the mention of food

"Could've just said that" one said

He had his people escort their Dwarven guests to the dining hall as a elegant table and chairs sat in the middle. Taking seats a the elfs brought out food of their tastes except for meat which disappointed them greatly, during this Elrond decided to speak with his dear old.

"So what do you need from me old friend?" He asked with a smile

"We need you to translate something for us how is your ancient dwarf?" He asked

"Not forgotten still well versed" he answered

"Now let me ask who is the hobbit and human?" Elrond asked

"That there is Bilbo Baggins and Hermione Granger" he answered

"Tell me about miss Granger"

"She is an unusual sort" he answered hesitantly

"She does feel alien" Elrond

"Well..."

Gandalf then began to recount the tale that Hermione had told him Elrond listened carefully.

"What do you think?" He asked finishing

"...it seems Hermione is from somewhere else entirely"

"I agree"

"So what will you do?"

Gandalf chewed in his pipe in thought taking a deep breath.

"I don't know, I have no way of sending her back nor do I have the knowledge"

"So what then?"

"If her truth of using magic is true I'll take her under my wing unless she finds a home herself" he answered

Elrond nodded and the two continued walking this time returning to the Dwarves.

"Let's rejoin our guests" he suggested

Taking seats Thorin eyed the elf having little trust of the people.

"So Gandalf told me that you have traveled a great journey"

"That we have" he snapped

"Heard you also encountered trolls as well strange to see them this far north" he added

"Yes, and we found something you may be interested in" Thorin said handing them the elf made swords except for Hermione and Bilbo

Elrond examined each one their edge, their hilts and every detail in between.

"Well Thorin in would seem you posses the The Orcist or the 'Goblin Clever' a weapon forged by the Elves of the West, and you Gandalf have Glamdring a very old blade" he explained handing them back

"Now Gandalf mentioned that you might need something translated" he mentioned as Thorin passed the map over

Holding it Gandalf, Thorin, Balin Hermione and Bilbo walked as he guided them down the grand halls into a secret chamber.

"A this is an old text only to be read on the day in the light of the moon it was written in which today is that day" he explained

Placing the map in the light of the moon words glowing bright blue showed themselves.

"During the light of the last light of Durins Day may the way be revealed" Elrond read

"That means the last day of Spring" Thorin said confirming his reasons for leaving before spring ended

"You won't be going" Elrond said

"What? Why not!?" Thorin asked furious

"It has came to my attention that Gandalf didn't have this sanctioned" E'lron said turning to his friend who had a guilty look upon his face

"Now for the mean time you and your companions will be staying with us tonight" Elrond said


	7. Chapter 7

As Elrond lead them from the chamber Gandalf pulled his friend close enough to whisper without being heard.

"I want you to take the company before nightfalls and head towards the mountains wait for me as soon as you reach the passage" he whispered into Thorin's ear who nodded in understanding

Elrond had shown Thorin back to his company with Hermione and Bilbo looking concerned for their elder wizard friend.

"Do not worry about Gandalf he has some matters to settle" Thorin reassured them

"Will he be back?" Hermione asked

"Most unlikely, but don't worry he left me instructions" he answered

Elrond with Gandalf's accompanying him he became agitated by this unfortunate turn of events.

"Sorry lord Elrond if I knew this would cause a problem I would have called on you sooner"

"Hello Mithrandir" a gentle voice greeted as he arrived

Turning he saw a beautiful Elven woman standing before him.

"Galadriel, it's good to see you again if I had known this would be a burden I would have told you" he apologized

"She didn't call on you" A more stern voiced announced

Turning again Gandalf came face to face with his old friend and head of the wizard order Sarumon.

"I did"

The quartet sat at a round table with the two elderly wizards taking seats across from each other as Elrond and Galadriel stood.

"Why take on this foolish quest?" Sarumon bluntly asked

"Because of Smaug he owes no one allegiance and if our enemy somehow persuades him-"

"Enemy? What enemy? We have had peace for decades and not a one had disturbed it" Sarumon argued

"Radagast had informed me of a dark force within the old fortress of Dol Guldur, a Necromancer"

"Radagast? I have concerns about his involvement"

"Yes, well Radagast has been known to exaggerat a bit, but..."

"It's not that he has spent his time amongst animals and nature, but his daily consumption of mushrooms"

As Sarumon spoke about the dangers of this quest they were on, Galadriel had searched Gandalf's mind in which he knew full well of.

' _You have something_... _Radagast gave you_ ' she said telepathically

' _Yes my queen_ '

' _Show me_ '

Reaching into his robes he pulled out a blade covered in the same wrapping Radagast had gave him silencing Sarumon. He unwrapped it showing a relic from the war they had facing their most fiercest foe.

"That blade...it should be buried with the Witch King of Angmar after he was buried in the north in a cave deep that light may not shine on it" Elrond recounted

"This didn't come from the living" he added

Everyone had went tense though Sarumon was quick to break it.

"What does it mean? It is clear that this was used by some human dabbling in dark magic and as for Radagast I believe he is too far gone to talk to" Sarumon discontinued

That was when Galadriel felt that the Dwarves had fled the city of Rivendell.

' _They are leaving_ '

She looked to him in which he just gave a troubled look in which she gave a mischievous grin.

Doing as Gandalf instructed the company to leave the elf city in pursuit of their quest, though Bilbo and Hermione were hesitant to leave their friend behind causing them to straggle behind.

"Bilbo, Miss Granger hurry or you'll be left behind" he said making them speed up

As Sarumon left to return to his home Galadriel and Gandalf stayed to chat since neither had seen each other for years.

"Still determined to see this through?" She asked

"Yes, we need to if we are ever to make sure we are truly safe"

They both looked out towards the sunset with a pleasant silence.

"Tell me something, why the halfling and human?"

"Sarumon believes that great power can keep evil in check, but I like to believe...that it's the small things...simple good deeds done everyday by simple folk that keeps evil at bay" he answered with a content smile and which she did the same

As they walked through getting far away as they could from Rivendell, making camp knowing they had to be careful now that the Orcs were after them. A fire was made with the flame illuminating them though most of the Dwarves had went to sleep, Thorin not able to do so he rose from his spot on the ground going for a walk in the forest though staying a good distance from camp. He came upon a small clearing with someone he didn't expect Hermione, sat leaning against an old tree looking to the sky in thought.

"Once again I find you away from the company" he called out causing her to jump

"Oh you scared me master Dwarf" she said

He chuckled a bit then returned to his blank expression approaching her he sat by her in which she moved to make room for him to sit.

"Is something bothering you?" He asked

"I'm just...getting a handle on things there is just so much I didn't expect" she answered

Glancing at her dagger he saw hesitation in her hand that hovered over the hilt of the blade.

"Have you used a dagger before?"

"What? Oh no, I was more of a reader than a fighter" she admitted

Thinking for a moment he gestured for her to come into the center of the clearing.

"What are we doing?"

"I am going to teach you how to use this" he answered grabbing the small blade

"I would appreciate it, better to know what I'm doing" she said gratefully

Smiling he began to instruct her in using the blade to it's full potential well as much as she could get at her age,after an hour the two sat down.

"Well that was certainly exhilarating" she huffed out

"You did well for a novice, but you'll need to practice more" he suggested

Sitting quietly Thorin glanced at her out of the corner of his eye she was beautiful that he had no doubt, but she just seemed hesitant. Hermione did the same taking glances as well looking at the Dwarf he had a stern look, but had a look of a man who has seen much she even found him quite handsome especially his long dark hair that shined in the light.

"Well I better get some sleep or I won't be of any help" she said getting up suddenly

"And I better sweep the area or we'll have some nasty suprises" he said leaving as well

The two parted ways Hermione to the camp and Thorin further in the forest.

Waking up to a dark grey sky signifying that it would later rain as the day went on, Thorin was a bit distracted his thoughts wandering to Hermione as he led. Hermione was having a bit of the same problem though it was mixed with her memories of her old life. Both were knocked out of their thoughts as the rain began the passage way seemed to have gotten even more challenging. At the beginning it was not as difficult going farther up they began to get difficult with the rough terrain, some of the company sled down the path or had trouble to gain a foothold. The rain made it hard to see anything in front of them lighting and thunder began to crash sparks striking the mountain it was then they saw the mountains move taking the shape of a human.

"It's not a mountain, they're rock giants!" Bofur shouted at the realization

The mountainous beast picked up piece of earth throwing it at another of it's kin hitting it, boulders and rock chipped off falling nearly hitting the company. It responded with a headbutt causing more debris to fall the company began to feel what they thought was a quake was actually the movement of a third giant, trying their best to stay on with Bilbo hanging from a ledge Hermione and Thorin gripped both his hands pulling him with Bofur helping his new found friend.

"We need to get out of this!!" Thorin shouted

Finding a cave they setup once more hoping to get rest before trying to venture again. Taking a spot the company lay on any place that was comfortable for them, Bilbo though was wide awake as he was almost dead a few moments ago. Rising he packed his bags and made it out the cave with Bofur stopping him.

"Bilbo? Where you goin?" He asked confused by his friend's action

"I'm going home, I don't know if I can handle anymore of this" Bilbo explained with fear in his voice

"You're homesick I understand" Bofur tried to reassure his Hobbit friend

"No! You don't, you're Dwarves you have no where to go!" He said with anger, but was soon after replaced with guilt and regret

"You're right, we have no where to go" he said saddened by the truth looking at his friends

"Look I'm sorry, maybe you are better off without me" Bilbo said

"Well wherever the road takes you may I wish you luck" Bofur said with a smile still seeing him as a friend

Though as they said their goodbyes they saw the sand that was once on the ground seep through the ground with cracks, Bilbo saw a blue glow on his blade and saw it was a sign of goblins or Orcs.

"Run!-" Thorin shouted waking everyone who immediately fell through the ground


	8. Chapter 8

Falling hard into a cavern knocking the breath out their lungs getting to their feet looking up Thorin wondered how far they had fallen, looking down the hidden pathway a unfamiliar sound of what sounded like horde creatures. Coming into view a horde of Goblins came and without anytime to react they were trapped and forced to go with, as the company was taken Thorin noticed Bilbo had been excluded from them huddled on the ground.

"Where are they taking us!?" Hermione shouted in fear

"I don't know!"

They were then ushered into the massive dwelling of the Goblin Kingdom made with wooden structures and bridges that seemed somewhat stable for them to walk on, many of the creatures scurried following them bringing them to the center with what looked like the Goblin King himself a massive creature that had a growth under his neck acting as a beard.

"Look what we have ere!!" He shouted rising from his throne

"Who are these things!? Assassins!? Thieves!?" He questioned

"Dwarves your excellence" his servant answered

"Dwarves!? Far away from home aren't you!?"

He then scanned them bringing his gaze on Thorin grinning as he did.

"Well look who we have ere! Thorin Oakenshield!! The King Under The Mountain!!" He announced mockingly bowing

"But you don't have a mountain anymore don't you" he taunted causing Thorin to glare

"I know a pale Orc that would pay a pretty price for your head" he whispered to him

"You are mistaken he died along with his wounds long ago" he growled

The Goblin King just nodded and turned to a small Goblin on a zip line.

"Send a letter, tell the pale orc I have his prize" he chuckled as did the small creature leaving to send the message

That was when began to relieve them of their weapons throwing them in front of the king one by one as they began to chant a song with the king directing it with his voice. Until one of the goblins unsheathed Thorin's sword causing him to screech throwing it.

"The Goblin Clever!! The sword that has cut a thousand heads!! Kill them!! Beat them!!" The king commanded

His minions did as ordered using sticks, bones and their bare hands striking them one hit after another, until a bright light pushed the Goblins back onto their back and off the company. Showing himself was Gandalf with Glamdring in hand and staff held tight in the other.

"Gather your arms!!" He ordered as they all took up their blades

"It's Glamdring!! shine of day!!" The Goblin King shouted looking at the blade in fright

The Dwarves plus Gandalf and Hermione began to fight slashing one Goblin after another escaping on the ramparts running they would attack any that they came across. It was then when Fili fell down that the horde almost devoured him until Hermione used her wand to throw them off being suprised they ignored it until they were out of death's grasp.

"This way!!" Gandalf shouted running across a bridge

The goblins cut the support ropes causing it to swing back and forth, as they swung a few of the company jumped off onto the ledge swinging back a few goblins jumped on they fended them off as soon as they gone they jumped off onto the same ledge cutting the swinging bridge. Continuing on they made it half way to where the roads headed to the surface, but with a loud thud the Goblin King blocked their path.

"Argh!!" He shouted striking at Gandalf with his cane in which he parried

"Gandalf the grey! You think you can defeat me!!?"

He then swung his cane trying to hit the wizard dodging he landed a hit to the King's eye blinding him.

"Think that's enough!?"

He slashed the goblin's leg and stomach causing him to go down to his knees.

"That'll work" he said in defeat before Gandalf slashed his throat

Collapsing the bridge gave out bringing down everyone with him falling down they landed at the bottom with the broken bridge onto the company besides Hermione and Gandalf.

"Is everyone alright!?" Gandalf asked

"Never better!!" Dwalin shouted

Until the Goblin King's corpse landed on the bridge crushing them even further, all groaning after he landed as well digging themselves out the horde followed them as they rised.

"Gandalf we can't take them all!!" Dwalin shouted

"Then let's hurry!!" He commanded

The company recovered and began to run down the pathway along with the horde following hot on their trail as well the narrow form of the pathway made it difficult to run in. Going farther down the passage would widen then close again bottlenecking the horde at certain intervals giving them some time.

"Hurry!"

Hermione using her sent a shock at the ceiling making collapse blocking the path coming put of the passage they found themselves in a forest with tall trees and boulders scattered about. As the company caught their breath the looked back seeing not one had came out of the secret passage, Gandalf began to count them all but saw they were one short.

"Where is Bilbo?" He asked

All looked around silently wondering where their short companion had went.

"Here I am!" He announced catching his breath

"When and how did you get here?" Thorin asked

"Well uh..." he began fidgeting with his pocket which Gandalf saw keeping it to himself

"Well nevermind that it's good to see you alive and well"

"And what about Hermione using magic?" Thorin asked the two

She looked hesitant as did Gandalf who sighed looking at the Dwarf.

"Miss Granger here is a Witch" he answered

"A witch?"

"Yes, but she doesn't dabble in black magic I have taken her under my wing" he answered again

Wanting to ask more questions he was stopped by a the sound of a Gundabad pack nearing them.

"Run" Gandalf ordered

Rushing away from the screeching and inevitably a few Gundabads chasing ahead of the pack, they had rushed up the largest that unfortunately on a cliff going up as far as they could they stared down at the beasts with anger. That was the rest of the pack showed up watching the company struggle to stay away.

"Do you smell that?" A familiar voice to Thorin asked

Coming in front of the pack the pale orc Azrog the defiler on his pure white Warg mount moved to the front seeing his old foe in a tree.

"It's the smell of fear" he said in his native tongue

Thorin stared down the orc with so much hate and anger that he broke the bark on the tree he held on. Gandalf looking around frantically for away to defend themselves took a few large pinecones lighting them on fire and handing them to the others, throwing them hitting or at least pushing the Gundabads and their Wargs back while lighting the forest aflame. It was then the ground began to gave as the tree began to fall hanging off the cliff as everyone screamed in fear Thorin rose and charged the pack with his blade drawn. He struck a few of the beasts killing or wounding them it was hard fending against them as he was only one dwarf. Gandalf having a feeling it was end spotted a moth gently taking it on his staff he whispered to it then letting it free.

Thorin had became overwhelmed by the force of the Gundabad's Wargs knocking him back towards the ledge as soon as it was to finish him, Hermione shot out a spell with Bilbo close behind with his sword drawn slashing to keep them away.

"You resist?" The Orc asked in his language

"Then you will die"

When a Warg lunged at the two A giant eagle swooped in killing the beast with it's talons, then just as it appeared a flock showed flying towards them gabbing one dwarf after another Gandalf jumped off the hanging tree onto one of the birds. Two came towards the three last ones on gripping Thorin in it's talons as rose on the back and Bilbo got on the second.

Flying away from the Orc pack Azrog roared in anger as he saw them fly getting further and further away. As they flew the wind wiped through their hair Hermione looked down at the now scared Thorin whose eye's remained closed and his form still. As they got further away they landed on a spot on an old hill. As everyone checked for wounds Thorin woke up rushing towards Hermione and Bilbo.

"When we took you two on I thought you would be a burden!!" He shouted stumbling as he walked still fatigued the looked the two gave was one of disappointment

"I'm so glad I was wrong!!" He shouted hugging Bilbo then Hermione who returned the gesture

Gandalf looked on with a smile then to the horizon where it grew even greater as he saw it.

"Look their!!" He shouted

They all looked and saw it the Lonely Mountain standing off in the distance.

"And look the birds are returning" Kili said spotting the animal flying away towards the mountain

"May it be a sign of good things to come" Thorin said looking with a smile holding Hermione's hand tight as they were in the moment


	9. Chapter 9

Before even trying to push themselves forward to try and make it any further they needed to rest to heal their wounds and ready for more fights Hermione was a great deal of help bandaging the Dwarves. Going to a nearby stream with a two buckets to fetch the company water dipping one filling it to the brim she did the same with the other trying her best to lift both she couldn't keep balance on the uneven terrain. Almost falling she was caught by Thorin who gripped the one of the buckets taking the extra wait off her, Thorin still covered in dirt and blood even though he was in much pain he nevertheless helped her.

"Thank you" She said with gratitude regaining her balance

"It's no trouble" he said with painful groan

"Are you in pain?" She asked with concern

"You should not worry I have been dealt with worse wounds" he replied

The two began to head back camp slow and steady as not worsen Thorin's wound, Hermione stuck close by his side in case his wounds goy worse than they were.

"I need to stop for a moment" he groaned leaning against a rock

"Are you alright?" She asked concerned putting the wooden bucket down going to his side

"Yes, I just to rest" he answered pain evident in his voice

"You should just let me carry the water"

"No, I can do it find it as my way of repaying you" he argued

She looked at him with concern smiling a little at how determined he was to repay even though she didn't see it as a debt to be paid. Soaking a cloth in one of the buckets she began to wiping the sweat off his brow along with the blood.

"You don't have to repay me in anyway" she said gently washing the sweat away

"Oh but I do, if it wasn't for you or master Baggins I would not be drawing breath right now" he argued

Taking a rest Hermione was curious about the man that came to be.

"So tell me who is 'Thorin Oakenshield'?" She asked with a smile

"Just a man who wants to see his home once more" he chuckled

"That's not what I see...it certainly isn't what they see" she retorted

"They see a king, their leader, but I am again just a man"

She chuckled continuing to wash his face of blood.

"Bow tell who is 'Hermione Granger'?" He asked back also curious about her

Hesitant it was one thing to tell Gandalf who knew more than anyone, but to tell her tale would he believe her?

"How is it you can use magic?" He asked leaning towards her slightly

"I don't...come from these lands" she answered

"Then where do you come from?"

So she began to tell her tale in which some parts of her story did seem strange and unusual to those who didn't come from her home. From her time as a student at Hogwarts to herself and her friends fighting Death Eaters, Thorin though stoic didn't show any sign or expression of shock he just sat quietly listening carefully to each word each detail until she finished.

"And that's it" she said finishing her story he looked her, but still gave a stone faced expression

"Who else have you told?" He asked

"Gandalf" She answered

Looking down he thought if the wizard saw this as nothing to worry about, then he wouldn't as well.

"So now you know who I am, tell me about you now" she said jokingly

He then began his own tale of how grandfather Thror who was king of the Dwarven kingdom of Erebor and how mighty they were, everyone even the elfs gave them respect he then went on to tell her how Smaug came and destroyed what they had owned all for the sake of the riches that dwelled within the mountain. Hermione didn't have control over her emotions as he did showing expressions of shock and sadness.

"But now we have a chance to retake our home something we would fight and die for" he said finishing his tale

She looked at him with a saddened look.

"Well I'm glade I'm here to help you" She said holding his rough hand giving it a squeeze

"Well we better get going don't want to leave the others dying of thirst now would we?" She joked patting his arm

She rose picking up the bucket she moved on ahead as Thorin stared after her she was elegant, beautiful and smart brilliant might say. As he sat she stopped to look back at the Dwarf.

"Come now, or you'll be left behind" she said with a gentle smile

Taking a deep breath he too rose from the rock grabbing his bucket and began to follow her staying behind her only a little. Hermione would take glances back to catch a look at him, he was strong, blunt and determined.

As they entered the camp the Dwarves had returned to laughing and talking, but quieter than normal so that any Orcs were near couldn't find them. Hermione and Thorin sat their buckets of water spashing onto the ground, the Dwarves plus Gandalf Hermione and Bilbo soaked their cloths in and began to wipe their faces of dirt of blood.

"Ah thank you lass" Balin said grabbing a rag from Hermione

"My pleasure" she said with a smile

"We best get some sleep the Orcs won't be too far behind us" Gandalf said positioning his hat to cover his eyes as leaned against an old tree

Do as advised the Dwarves picked spots for sleeping, Bilbo chose the trunk of the tree Gandalf lay on, Hermione chose a patch of grass as Thorin sat across from her he watched her sleep. His thoughts drifted to the young maiden her scent, her hair, her skin it was more beautiful than any treasure that Erebor could offer his own eyes closed as he drifted to sleep. As he fell asleep her eyes opened seeing the Dwarf King she knew he stared at from time to time as did she, it was then when she herself truly fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Bilbo looked out from behind a small rock as trying his best to spot any Warg packs following them. Spotting the pack wandering around a patch of trees he quickly tried to leave to he heard a thunderous sound.

" **Roar!** "

Bilbo looked to where the noise came there it stood a bear that could tower any troll or Orc, as it raised on it's rear legs it showed how tall it actually was landing back on all fours with a loud thud. Pulling away he rushed back to his company with a panicked jog while being mindful of the roots and rocks around him, seeing them huddled he entered a spot in the circle.

"I'm back and I could see the Orc pack it's still a good distance away that we can sneak past" he explained while out of breath

"That's our burglar!"

"Couldn't count on anyone else"

As a flurry of compliments began as he still had more to share.

"Listen! There is something out there though" he finally shared

"It didn't happen to be a bear did it?" Gandalf asked with a sullen expression

"Well- yes? Yes how did you know?" Bilbo asked quizzical at the answer

"Why Gandalf? What is it?" Hermione asked worried

Groaning he moved where a path out the forest lay bare with a stretch of prairie between them a well fortified house in the distance.

"Okay listen, once we leave these woods we must hurry to that refuge" Gandalf warned

"What aren't you telling us?" Thorin asked bluntly

Giving him a bleak stare he gesture for them to prepare for the chase with a deep breath they dashed out the forest, still confused by the reason it soon came to light as the same bear that was mentioned charged at the company. As they ran the largest of the group began to ran with an unforseen speed the gates seemed to edge closer, but so did the beast chasing them. As if time slowed entered immediately closing the large door behind them by suprise the bear clashed with the wood as they struggle to close it, edging further and further the click of the door shutting made them sit and catch their breath.

"What was that...creature?" Dwalin asked heavily

"That would be our host" Gandalf answered

Everyone seemed to be shocked and even questioned what he had said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Just get some rest, we'll talk more in the morning" he suggested

Still on edge of the beast that stayed outside they begrudgingly did finding spots in the nearby hay pile right next to a stable of horses. Hermione found a spot underneath a window on the higher point of the wall across from her allowing the moonlight to shine on her face, Bilbo sat with the others watching the door waiting for himself to give in to sleep. Just attempting to close his eyes he heard the loud opening of the door and saw a large man with animalistic features he glanced at them as he proceeded to his bed with a heavy sigh.

The next morning the sun seemed to be brighter than usual as it shine upon them the smell of breakfast awoke them even further, sitting up almost simultaneously they peaked over seeing their wizard friend with the skin-changer pouring themselves some mead.

"So what are you waiting for? Come eat" Gandalf suggested eating some egg

Approaching cautiously they sat down with their eyes trained on the giant of a man, Hermione and Bilbo weren't as hesitant as they hadn't received a proper meal aside form berries and soup.

"I thought it strange that Orcs would venture on my land" he said a monotonous voice

"Yes, there trying to keep us from Erebor" Gandalf answered

"I heard, the birds flock though they wait til the dragon is slain"

Hermione was spooked by a small mouse that sat on her shoulder it almost reminded her Ron, but she quickly shook the thought off as not wear down her energy.

"So Beorn are there anymore like you?" Bilbo asked

"How do you know his name?" Bofur asked

"I asked him"

"To answer you question master Baggins, no I am the only one"

"Why?"

"My people were taken as slaves not for work you see, but for sport they held fights forcing each other to kill" he explained bluntly

He then circled them as if still in his bear form he then reached for the mouse that still rested on the young maiden's shoulder.

"I don't like Dwarves" he said looking at the animal

"Their greedy, and do not care for others in search of such treasures" he said petting the small animal gently

Everyone held their breaths as they contemplated the outcome of the conversation.

"But I hate Orcs even more" he said suprising them all

"Tell me what you need"

"We need safe passage to the Dark Forest so that we can make it to Erebor before the season ends" Gandalf replied

Nodding Beorn put down the mug of mead he then approached the stable that housed horses of a large breed.

"These horses can get you there before an hour, but once they get you to the entrance to the forest I want them back" he explained retrieving saddles for them

Hopping one the horses Hermione and Bilbo shared due to the lack of numbers provided, wasting no time they rode out taking a few glances around themselves to see if an Orc pack was in sight. Reaching the treeline of the forest the company hoped off their horses.

"Release the horses let them return to their master" Gandalf ordered

Beginning to take sadles off one by one Gandalf approached the entrance, feeling an abnormal aura he found himself staring at a rock using the end of his staff to clear the vines and twigs off it's face it revealed a red mark a mark long forgotten. His face turned to one of worry and panic as he immediately turned to the others.

"Wait! Don't release my horse"

"Why? What's wrong?" Thorin asked

"A new development has changed my plans to follow you I must leave, but once you make it to Erebor I will try my best to meet you" he answered

"How are we supposed-"

"Follow and keep to the trail you'll find your way out, but be careful dark things tend to haunt these woods" he instructed

Not wanting to answer any more questions he pushed past them returning to his horse, without another word even to his young witch companion.


	11. Chapter 11

As the company entered the dark forest they saw it was impossible to see even a glimpse of sunlight, they followed a stone path one that Gandalf had mentioned. Journeying further in the trees seemed lifeless void of any sort green that you would see on a normal one, fallen leafs along with a dark aura seemed to cover it completely.

"How far do we travel?" Hermione asked looking at their surroundings

"Til we reach the edge I assume, if we ever find it" Bilbo answered

It felt like hours had gone by they even droned away from the path instructed to follow, but now aimlessly following whatever felt necessary.

"How long til we find a way out?"

"Where are you!"

Bilbo walked as he looked down he was shocked to his feet were backwards and heading opposite of what he intended. He looked back and didn't see another of the company, but his reflection staring at him, Hermione was feeling it as well she saw her friends from Hogwarts walking beside her.

"What is it?" The voice of Dwalin asked

"Nothing" she answered

Shaking off the hallucination she kept an eye out for danger to the best of her ability, it wasn't long after they all drifted from each other ending up in different sections of the forest. They soon met at one the larger trees taking a breath to get their heads straight.

"How are we supposed to find the way out!?"

"Don't ask me! You were heading in the other direction!!"

"Don't get mad at me-"

"Well-"

"We should-"

"No-"

"Yes-"

And a storm of arguments fell upon them giving no progress than what was started with, Bilbo and Hermione sat at the tree's trunk the hobbit wandered in his own mind looking up he could see small shards of the sky.

"How bout I go up and see if I can find the direction out" he spoke only to be silented with insults of the company giving one another

He sighed and began to grip crevasse of the bark Hermione looked at him curiously.

"Where are you going master Baggins?" She asked with a squint

"We need out of this place before we start killing each other" he answered

She looked at the group still arguing with no end in sight of the 'conversation' turning back to Bilbo she too began to climb.

"What are you doing?"

"Same as you, we need to get out of here and with two we have a better chance" she explained

He didn't say a word since it would do him some good to have another handy case he finds trouble on the way up. The bark was rough as they climbed their hands cut and bruised as the result, the branches made it any less easy as it was difficult to find a good hold. Pushing past the last of branches a breath of fresh air flooded their lungs and the warmth of the sun seemed to wash what darkness had befallen the forest.

"Look" Bilbo said

She did seeing a beautiful sight the Lonely Mountain just in the other side of the forest, still a distance away it still had a beauty to it.

"There! To the east!!" She shouted down

"Yes, we can still make it!" Bilbo shouted as well

Sitting quiet for a moment the duo heard no answer or even a reply to their shouting they made way down, but they were stopped as they saw their comrades in webs.

"We must have drawn them as we were climbing" he whispered

She looked at them she had seen spiders before, but none smart enough to out think this was different.

"We need to get them out of there"

"I know" she agreed

She examined the web it seemed strong enough to hold them and easily disturbed when touched.

"I'll cast a spell to draw them away from the company when their away we start releasing them" she explained in which he nodded

Using the levitation spell she learned she lifted a rock and tossed it far enough to give them enough time. It did the trick as the small object hit the webs to get them away, Hermione and Bilbo rushed in she was impressed to see her small friend had vanished. Assuming he was doing what they had planned the others were slowly sliding down to the ground, but just as fast as they had left the spiders came back.

"Argh!" Fili shouted stabbing one in the face

The others began to regain conciseness unsheathing their weapons they started to fend off the horde, with Hermione casting spell as well as using her sword to help.

Just as all seemed loss arrows rained down on the dark creatures looking around they saw elfs coming to their aid, charging they made short work of what was left surrounding the company. Hermione saw these elfs were different from the one she had met Elrond and his ilk were kind and welcoming these ones weren't.

"Trespassers" one called out as they began to search them

The one leading them had blonde hair almost silver like his eyes met on both Thorin and Hermione who stood out amongst them. His attention then went to the blade he carried examining it carefully as he recognized the craftsmanship.

"Elvish, a dwarf and a thief" he spat

"We are no thieves those were given to us" he snapped back with the elf giving a grin

"And who might you be?" He asked Hermione

"She is none of your concern" Thorin bluntly said abruptly stopping him

"Take them to the the cells these two will see the king" he ordered as they did

Being clamped in chains they escorted the company to their domain for further questioning.


	12. Chapter 12

With the Dwarves in iron shackles they were slowly escorted to the Elven domain, with Hermione and Thorin being excluded from the rest as the silver haired elf lead. Nearing the entrance it seemed to be the largest and more alive, as the guards gazed upon them with questioning looks.

"Who are they Legolas?" One asked in the elvish tongue

"Dwarves, and a human we need to see my father" he answered with his same stoic expression

Nodding he let them pass the Dwarves were 'vocal' about their stay in the dungeons that lay below. Shoved into separate cells a few of the company even attempted to force their way out, but soon those plans were halted with blade points.

 **Throne Room**

The pair were then presented to a wooden throne Legolas approached the side standing in wait, Thorin's glare at the elves was in no way intimidating the sliver haired elf. Hermione was nervous her encounter with lord Elrond was pleasant, but this was a less welcoming than them. Seeing her shake with uncertainty Thorin held her hand nodding to reassure her everything was going to be alright. After a questioning look the elf king came Thandruil he looked just like his son, he adorned a wooden crown with small crystals entangled within.

"Father, I present to you the intruders" he said gesturing to them

Thandruil stared at them especially Thorin with displeasure, but as it shifted to Hermione he didn't know what to make of it. This young beautiful lady being present among Dwarves was absurd.

"Thorin, what brings you to our lands?" He asked with a transcendent tone

"Nothing that concerns you" he growled

He gave him a sideways look then paced from his throne back to the pair, with a more meaningful expression.

"You think we haven't read or seen the signs? You on your way to liberate your home from Smaug" he said

Thorin's hand clenched a little tighter around Hermione's though she hid her expression to not give notice to Thandruil.

"I will let you pass through my lands..." he began as he walked to his throne sitting comfortably on it's wooden frame

"...In exchange you return what belongs to me that dwells within the Lonely Mountain" he explained his offer

Thorin released his female companion's hand in anger at the audacity Thandruil had to ask for anything.

"Where were you?" He growled as he received a angered look from the king

"Where were you! When my people came to you! Starved! Desperate! Asking for help! While our home burned to the ground!" He shouted in rage

"Do not speak to me about dragon fire!" Thandruil snapped back

"I have felt the smoldering heat of what it brings!" He growled as his faced formed back and forth into burns

He then stomped back to throne as he gestured for the guards to return them to their cells. He still was curious as to the human as she was ushered back to the dungeons.

 **Dungeons**

As the two were placed in their separate cells the closing of the hard iron echoed throughout the caverns.

"What did the king say Thorin?" Balin shouted

Thorin then shouted in Dwarven tongue which gave the eldest of the company a hopeless face.

Hermione sat in her cell the cold stone walls around her with the only light coming from the illumination off the stone from distant fires down the halls. Leaning against the wall with exhaustion heavily felt in her body, that was when a guard came opening her cell.

"Come, the king would like to see you" he explained

Doing as told she exited with the guard walking closely behind her as they retraced their steps back to the Throne room.

 **Throne Room**

She was guided to the center with the guard leaving shortly after, standing alone she waited.

"It's curious..." Thandruil's voice called out

Searching the room she found the elf pouring them glasses of wine in elegant cups, she kept a weary eye on him one filled with confusion.

"A human among a company of Dwarves, a beautiful one at that"

Approaching her he handed her a cup which she took hesitantly.

"Now my question is, why?" He asked

"They needed me so I joined" she answered still refrained from meeting his gaze

Thandruil was difficult to read as he always kept a stoic face at everything, moving from one end to the other he returned his gaze to her.

"Still you must understand that this... quest is a dangerous one" he explained

"I know, and I've met my fair share of it while on it" she retorted while putting the cup back on the table

"Then why continue? Wouldn't you rather be... in a luxurious life?" He insinuated with a raised eyebrow

She thought reflecting on her memories of the adventure the laughs, the danger, but she didn't regret a single one of those moments and she was sure that there were more to come.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I can just abandon my friends" she said with a determined tone and equal of an expression

He looked at her disappointed at her answer as he looked at his cup still wine present inside.

"Well then I no doubt you wish to return to them even in iron shackles?" He asked hoping it would change her mind

"Gladly" she answered unwavering in his presence

"As you wish" he said ending their conversation as he gestured for her return to the dungeons

 **Dungeons**

Being placed back into her cell a bit gentle this time. As her return made Thorin press against the iron bars.

"What did he want?" He asked hoping she was alright

"Nothing, nothing that would benifit us anyway" she answered


	13. Chapter 13

It felt like hours since they were put in their imprisonment. Hermione was drifting a bit til she saw the elf known as Legolas standing on the top of the steps. He seemed focused on something, following his gaze she saw a female elf by Kili's cell. Feeling her gaze he glanced at her then left without a word.

Giving a sigh she wanted to use a spell that could unlock the cells, but she realized that they would get caught soon after without knowing anything about their captors home. It was then she had realized Bilbo had never came with them.

'I sure hope master Baggins is alright' she thought worryingly

"Hello, how you all doing" he himself asked

It was as if by some divine or miracle that very same hobbit appeared. Everyone cheered, but soon silenced by Bilbo and Thorin. The hobbit then began to unlock one cell at a time sneaking the company out the dungeons.

"Bilbo where you taking us?"

"You'll see" he answered vaguely

Sneaking past two drunken elves that had fallen asleep. He lead them towards a few wine barrels as they stopped.

"Okay, everyone in" he said gesturing to the empty ones

"What are you mad?"

"You just have to trust me"

All hesitant Thorin and Hermione were the first in the barrels soon after everyone followed.

"Okay now what?"

"See you in a bit" he answered

Pulling a lever everyone went down a hidden door, but as they did the alert sounded with Bilbo...trapped.

"Find them! I want them found!" The gaurds shouted

He stood stumped about what to do next as he tried stomping on the hidden door. The fast armored footsteps of the gaurds rushing down the stone steps made his heart race. A few moments and he himself went down the door as well falling into the river underneath.

Outside he had caught up with the company who had floated down stream. Gasping for breath he felt a hand bring him up for air.

"Thank you lady Granger!!" He gasped taking a breath of air

The rushing river sent them all down, the waters smashed against the wood of the barrels. Rocks and large pieces of wood pushed them back and forth.

"There they are!!" An elf gaurd shouted

Just as he was about to take a shot with his bow, an orc sliced his throat from behind as well as the rest of the pack. A chase began for the company Orcs and Elves began to fight to get ahead, but the Company didn't just wait to get snatched. The Dwarves began to throw rocks and any weapon they could get their hands on, but Hermione began to use spells to slow down the two.

"Thorin!" Dwalin shouted throwing an orc axe

Catching it he chopped a large fallen log that hang above the river as a bridge for Orcs. He then threw it killing two Orcs on the way down pinning them to the side of the river bank.

"Hermione!" He shouted to see if the young witch made it

"Over here!!" She shouted as she was in the middle of the group

Nodding the largest of the company had began to roll onto land crushing those in the way with weapons embedded in the wood. As he landed he began to fight them off, the others were trying to fight of those still chasing them. He then killed the rest jumping back in his barrel continuing on. Legolas had made it to the fight as he began to take shots at each and every single orc present. He then began to leap from head to head of each dwarf landing on Dwalin and Thorin's heads. Spinning and shooting arrow after arrow then leaping off and back onto land.

"Gate!!" Fili shouted as he spotted a water gate coming ahead

The barrels filled with Dwarves Thorin tried to force open the iron gate.

"I got it!!" Fili shouted as he escaped his barrel

Killing an oncoming orc he made to lever opening the gate, but soon felt the pain of an orc arrow piercing his leg.

"Argh!" He shouted in pain as he fell in his barrel once more

All falling down a steppe waterfall as Legolas saw them disappear from his sight. Looking down the mist discourage from looking past it. The sight though looked unsurvivable and he didn't see anything coming up.

At the bottom of the waterfall the company seemed to survive the great fall. Getting of their less than favorable means of transportation. They got off on a small rocky ledge that lead into a forest, beginning to dry off a bit making their clothes damp.

"Is everyone alright!?" Thorin shouted

"Ya, just barely" Bilbo answered in which everyone agreed

"But Fili got hit" Kili announced as tended to his brother

"Get it mended we need to hurry before the pack catch us" Thorin suggested

"I don't think we can with this injury" Hermione said examining his leg

"The lass is right" the eldest agreed

"And we can't go around it could take more time than we need" Dwalin said

Before everything seemed lost the sound of bustling in the bushes alerted them.

"Someone's here" Bofur said as he kept an eye on the direction he came from

Before they could react a archer shot a rock out of Thorin's hand and a arrow in a branch Dwalin had.

"Make another move and I'll put an arrow through your skull" he spoke calmly, but still threatening

Everyone stood still as he took aim at any that moved.

"Now who are you?"


	14. Chapter 14

A man in a fur coat with long curly dark hair, aimed an arrow carefully at them. Making sure none made any hostile movement, his eyes glanced between them. The eldest came out in front with his hands held high also focused on the unknown man.

"We are merchants...from the Iron Hills, me and my kin have just escaped an attack" he explained

He stared at them lowering his bow and placing his arrow in it's quiver. Glancing at the barrels he rubbed his hand on the clean wood, and spotted Hermione in the back with Fili.

"I know these and who they belong to, and I know you are not their 'kin'" he spoke

They tensed up as he spoke those words, but Balin smiled hoping to turn this still in their favor.

"Well you see sir, we are looking for a way to get to Lake Town any chance you can help us?" He asked sincerely

The bowman placed each barrel on his boat careful not to break any more than they were.

"I guess you wee ones waiting for you?" He asked trying to get something out of him

"Yes, three of them" he answered softly almost above a whisper

"And I'm guessin you wife is a beauty is she not?" He asked with a smile

"Yes...she was" he answered with hesitation

Balin soon grew in guilt as he heard it come out.

"Sorry, my apologies...but we need to get into the village fast" he pushed

"Sorry, but I cannot be the one to do so" he refused

"We'll pay you hundred silver to take us" he offered giving him pause

He looked back to them seeing them all, few had hardened expressions while the others were pleading to him.

"Fine"

Letting out a breath of relief the company boarded his boat. Thorin sat in the front while the others gathered around Balin to begin counting of the silver they had on them. Hermione and Bilbo sat in the back close to the man and the barrels. Pushing away from the rocky land the steadily went down the stream that lead to a larger body of water. Even finding themselves in a cold mist that was thick enough to blind them to anything coming their way.

"So if you don't mind my asking" Bilbo began getting the bowman's attention

"What is your name?"

"...Bard, my name is Bard" he answered calmly turning his attention back to the waters ahead

Bilbo gave a look of uncertainty to Hermione who was just as lost as he was. The clinking of coins was the only thing heard on that boat, and Balin's voice counting them patiently. Thorin tightened his grip on the edge of the boat, he didn't like leaving his life in an unknown person. This time he had no choice he was their only way in and like or not he had to get to reach The Lonely Mountain.

"What makes you think we can trust this bowman?" Dwalin asked

"We don't need to trust him, we just need to pay him" Balin retorted

"I just don't trust him, we don't even know his name" Bofur added

"His name is Bard" Bilbo answered

"How do you know?"

"I asked him" he said with a obvious look on his face

Balin continued ignoring the squabble.

"81, 82, 83, 84, 85, 86, 87..." the old dwarf counted dropping the last three coins they had

"We're almost there" Dwalin said as he felt the end coming near

"Yes, but we have a problem...we're ten coins short" Balin said looking a bit grim

Thorin entered the circle crossing his arms scanning the company.

"Turn out your pockets" he ordered

Everyone did even Bilbo and Hermione, that was when the Dwarves turned to their miser who always withheld money from them.

"What?"

"Come on give it up" Thorin answered

"No! I have already sunk enough gold into this journey and what do I have to show for it? Nothin!" He spat

As he spoke those very last words the company went silent, speechless actually seeing welcome sight. The Dwarf turned to see it as well...Erebor loomed over the small village like a giant casting a very large shadow.

"Here take it!" he spoke handing his pouch over motivated and ready to see his homeland once

The mountain's form pierced through the mist, as it towered over them. Hermione looked ahead to see a gate came in distantly. Bard became panicked quickly, pulling the barrels by them.

"Get in the barrels!" Bard commanded frantically

"Why?" Thorin asked almost as a threat

"Just trust me" Bard pleaded

Thorin looked at his face that showed the same panic as his voice.

"Get in" Thorin commanded

The Dwarves suprised, but did climbing in one by one. Hermione helped in Bilbo, Thorin stood above for a moment longer.

"What is it Thorin?" She asked as she finished helping Bilbo

"Keep an eye on him" Thorin asked

"I'm sure he wouldn't hurt me"

"Yes, but there is always a chance"

He then knelt down as Bard returned back the steering. Docking near a fishing post he then turned Hermione.

"I'm gonna buy fish so that we can hide your friends, but I'm also going to buy fishnets so you can hide under as well" he explained

"Why me as well?" She asked

"There is a reason why I'm smuggling you all in, you see the master of the village doesn't take kindly to outsiders" he answered

She nodded waiting on him, Bilbo peaked out the hole seeing Bard talking to the fishermen.

"He's talking to someone" he said

Bard then pointed to them as the man looked at the barrels.

"Now he's pointing at us" Bilbo announced

"Selling us out!" Dwalin warned

Another moment passed and fish began to fall on them heavily.


End file.
